lemonade stand
by burned-up-wings
Summary: gaara and naruto start a lemonade stand! gaara is 6 yrs old at the time!
1. Chapter 1

a/n this story takes place when Gaara andNaruto are little kids and at the time when kakashi was a teenager

occasionaly something like D-Garra or inner Gaara will appear this is refering to the demon speaking to Gaara :p

...chapter 1... Friend

It started like any other day in the village Naruto had already started working on his newest prank, Sauske had already

began to try to shake off the semingly endless crowd of girls following him lead by Sakura andIno(like usuall)

and kakashi had begun to stalk every seemingly good looking women in the village.

"Hey Sakura" cried Naruto,"do you wanna help me with my lemonade stand?"

she turned and said "I m a little busy here! go find someone else to torture today!"

Naruto turned away mortified,trying desperatly to find anyone who would consider helping him it was no major

shock to him he was used to being shunned and alone. Naruto decided to go for a walk staring off like usuall

he walked around for a while and came upon a boy at the river filling his cantien the boy had red hair and was the same age as Naruto.

Naruto called over to him"Hey my names Naruto! would you like to help me!""I m making a lemonade stand!"

the boy turned around and began to approach Naruto he had no eye brows and eyes like a racoons he had a vacant expresion on his face

Naruto noticed that he had an odd tatto an the upper left side of his face the boy said"my name is Gaara and im not so sure you would want help from me."

Naruto replied"Gaara im sure you could help me besides we dont have to make a lemonade stand if you dont want to"

Gaara smirked and said" fine the ill help you with your lemonade stand".

It was about twenty minuets later whenNaruto and Gaara got back to the village they started setting up the stand.

it was basically a cardboard box turned upside down infront of Narutos house with the word "LEMONADE"

on the front but it was still a lemonade stand nonetheless.

Sauske had managed to break free from the crowd of girls that had ben following him all morning on his

way home he noticed the retarded lemonade stand

governed byNaruto and some red haired kid that he had never seen befour . Sauske approached the stand by the street and began to chuckle at Gaara

" I figured that Naruto was the freakiest person in the world but you have got him beat by a long shot!

Gaara took one good look at him and a voice began to speek from inside his head"KILL HIM!" Gaara said outloud

"no i wont!"wich only made Sauske laugh

the voice replied"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KILL THIS ASSHOLE BEFORE I GET EVEN MORE PISSED! DO IT!"

Gaara screamed"No i wont do it!" sauske took one look at him and began to walk away very very slowly naruto laughed and thanked him for getting rid of him

Kakashi walked by the little stand and smiled"Hey Naruto who's your new friend?" Naruto with a smug look on his face said"this is Gaara! he's awsome you should of seen the way he chased away sauske!

it was hillarious!" Kakashi looked at the little boy with red hair and just as he reached for the boy a wall of sand shot up

from the ground to stop his hand."whoa! that was cool! do it again Gaara!"

end chapter 1----------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-----------------------------------

Kakashi looked towards gaara and started to step slowly away muttering under his breath

Gaaras voice inside of his head said "excellent….one down one to go heh heh heh….."gaara said out loud

"whatever….."naruto said "do you think we should get around to selling the lemonade now gaara?"

gaara smirked and said "sure ill make it myself wait here" naruto looked worried at first and thought

"its only lemonade ,what could happen!" sadly gaara had never made lemonade befour and

stared puzzeled at the glass container "how am I supposed to do this!" then the voice came back

"lemonade has sugar you might want to start with that ". garra began muttering to himself

"what else goes in lemonade then genius …" a slight chuckle and inner garra replied"why

don't you figure it out for yourself….your oh so clever - " gaara was getting really frustrated realy fast

naruto was his first real friend and he was going to blow it beacuase he couldent make lemonade!

Meanwhile…..naruto began to get very board at the lemonade stand and the sauske re appered…..

sauske smirked and said "where is the freek or did you run him away too!"naruto looked up smiling

and said

"gaara just went to get lemonade he will be right back and then your gonna run away again

like the little girl you are with your tail between your legs."sauske had a disgusted look on

his face and then he punched naruto! Everyone came from what they were doing to see

what had happened. Gaara came outside finaly with the jug of lemonade in his hand the lemonade

however was a redish color sauske realizing that gaara was pissed ran like a coward garra leaned over and

stood naruto up"we will do this tomorrow okay naruto " he said with a smile naruto shruged his sholders

and said "ok".

The next day naruto and gaara met and set up the little box standand sat down realizing how where they

going to sell it! About an hour passed befour naruto stood up and said "the hell with this! Hyyaaa!"

at that moment naruto had changed himself into a spunky blonde teenage girl gaara looked up at him

and said "its bound to attract someone" no more than a minuet later there was a line for miles long for the

lemonade stand! Gaaras lemonade however had some weird aftereffects dizzyness ,sickness,and

an urge to lash out and hit people..uuuummmmmm very curious…. Naruto leaned over and sniffed

the lemonade and realized it was blood , sugar and water! He was going to say something but then it

came to him as long as it makes money who cares!

End chapter 2-------------------------------------------------------


End file.
